Let's go Together
by monkeysforever775
Summary: This is my first story! Lets see...It is about a pair of siblings who join up with the Anima gang. This is placed after the end of the story and the Anima gang decided to go out on another adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello folks! I'm only eleven, but don't cut me a whole lot of slack.**

**Please no hate comments (only constructive criticism) and no flames.**

**I hope you like my OC's!**

--------------------------------

"I don't think it was a good idea to come on this boat." A copper haired girl was trying not to throw up as the boat rocked back and forth.

"Naw, its fine! Plus we need to get to Asteria somehow and this was the least expensive way." A boy that looked a lot like her, shrugged.

"True." The girl was getting pale.

"Aya, you don't look very good." The boy watch as his sister started to puke over the side of the boat, "That is disgusting!" He looked away.

"Sorry, Akira, I get sea-sick easily." She sat up against the rail trying not to think about being on a boat.

"I am your brother; I should know that by now." He sat down next to her, "Just think about all the clothes you can buy in Asteria!"

"No, no, no!" Ayame was moving her hands franticly, "I could never forgive myself if you spent all that money on me, no, no, no!"

"Calm down, I was kidding!" Akira laughed giving his sister a piece of bread he had been eating, "The funny part is, you threw up right as we are coming up to the port!"

"How do you kn-" Just as she was trying to finish she heard the captain yell 'Asteria, we're coming up to the port 'o Asteria!'. She playfully punched him, "How did you know, you jerk!"

"I'm physic, how many times do I have to tell you!" He joked taking a bite of bread. The two of them got up and watched as the port came closer and closer. It was a very sunny day with no clouds in sight. They could see the little shops that were near the port as they got closer.

The boat pulled up to the dock and put down its sail. Akira decided to be stupid, grab his sister's hand and jumped off the side of the boat, "Aiee!" Ayame screamed as they landed on the dock, "Jerk!" She lightly pushed him as they headed for the small town.

"Aaaasteria!" He sang skipping with his sister's hand in his. The fifteen year old tripped over a rock as he made it into the town. His tripping caused her to trip. Which caused the boy she fell on to fall.

"I'm so sorry!" She jumped up and started to profusely apologize to the boy she fell on. He had jet black hair and was about the same age.

"It's okay!" He got up with a smile, "My name is Cooro!"

"It's nice to meet you and I'm sorry for falling on you. I'm Ayame and this is Akira." She bowed to him.

"You're a little young to be wondering alone." Akira laughed.

"I never thought about it, but I guess I am…" Cooro really took this into thought, "I just remembered! I'm supposed to be looking for my friends!"

"We could help." Akira smirked, "Let's just say we have good eye sight." His sister hit him again.

"Really? Thanks!" Cooro looked around, "I don't really know which way they went, so…" He stopped there as he looked around for a sign of any of them. They guessed he didn't see anything when he stopped looking and was puzzled.

"Why don't we just start at that shop?" She pointed to a little clothing store.

"Nana will probably be there!" He ran- dragging the siblings with him, to the little shop. The store was very small, but had a lot of clothes and a lot of people, so it would be hard to see little Nana.

"What does this Nana chick look like anyways?" Akira asked looking for a girl that he might call 'attractive'.

"Well…she's a little shorter than me." He took a moment to think, "She has two arms, two legs, two eyes, a nose, ha-" Akira interrupted him.

"Not like that. More detailed, please?" He was still looking around for girls.

"Does she have blonde hair?" Ayame asked looking in the opposite direction as them.

"Yeah!" Cooro smiled as he looked at her.

"Does she have big green eyes?"

"Yeah!" How'd you know?"

"Because I think that's her." She pointed to- as they described, a little girl with blonde hair and big green eyes.

"Yeah, it is!" Cooro was jumping for glee. He ran and tackled Nana, "There you are!"

"I told you to wait outside! I've been here this whole time anyways." She struggled to get him off, "Do you know that girl?" She whispered to him.

"That's Ayame!" He ran over to Aya and patted her on the back, "She had a brother when we came in here?" He looked around the small store and saw the copper haired boy talking to a girl.

"I'll get Akira." Aya sighed and went over to him.

"Nana why'd you leave me alone?" Cooro pouted.

"I didn't leave you. Like I said before I told you to wait outside while I wasted- I mean used our money for a good cause!" Nana put down the clothing she was holding (it cost more than she could waste or as she would say 'use of a good cause').

"I guess I forgot!" He smiled and she sighed. Ayame came over holding Akira's wrist really, really tight.

"We should be finding Husky and Senri." Nana sighed again, "I think mister silent and grumpy butt went to get food."

"Mister silent and grumpy butt?" The siblings looked at each other confused.

"Long story." Nana grabbed Cooro's hand, "Come on." They guessed she had to hold his hand or he'd get lost (that was part of it the other was that he would eat everything). They went out the door and she looked around, "This would be easier if most of the shops weren't food shops!"

Cooro looked around and thought he spotted a glimpse of Husky's hair, so he decided to run in that direction…dragging Nana with him. The siblings ran after them as if they were a part of the group, but they weren't they were just travelers.

"Stop running!" Nana screamed getting pulled to a jewelry store. That split second Cooro tackled a pale, sliver haired kid.

"Get off of me da-" He stopped himself as he noticed Ayame and Akira. He pushed Cooro off and got up, "They are…?"

"I'm Akira and you are an adorable little girl!" Akira messed up the boy's hair.

"I'm a boy for your information." He moved to the side so Akira couldn't touch his hair, "And I'm Husky."

"I'm Ay-" Husky interrupted her.

"I don't care who you are." He walked past the two and looked around, "Senri got lost when we were getting food."

"And you decided to look at jewelry." Nana giggled. Husky hit Cooro with the 'Cooro punishment stick'.

"Why'd you hit me when she said it?!" He rubbed his head in pain.

"Because it's called the **Cooro **punishment stick." Husky felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around in fright. There was a boy with sliver colored hair and blue beads in it (who looked older than them), behind him, "Don't scare me like that!" Husky yelled regaining his breath.

"So this is Senri?" Ayame asked studying him. He looked as if he was a Kim-Un-Kur which they had not seen in a very long while. They all nodded.

"Go ahead say it." Husky sighed.

"Say what?" Cooro asked with a tilted head.

"You always ask 'Hey why don't you come with us', so just get it over with."

"I wasn't going to say that, but good idea! Would you guys like to come with us? We're going…north I think." He smiled waiting for their answers. It took them a while to answer, but when they made up their minds and only Husky was mad.

"Sure!" They said in unison. You could tell by everyone's expression (except Husky) that they were happy.

_Finally another girl!_ Nana thought, _It has been lonely since Rose left!_

They started off out of the town and into the woods. Nana was talking to Ayame, Cooro was blabbing about apples, Akira was listening, Senri…well no one knows what he was thinking and Husky was ignoring them all, when Cooro spotted a little apple tree.

"Apples!" Pitch black wings spread from the eleven year olds back. He flew up to the tree and sat on one of the branches. Akira stared at him blankly. He started to get mad and grabbed a rock. He threw it at him, it hit Cooro's wing and caused him to fall off the branch.

"What was that for?!" Husky and Nana yelled.

"Are you three one of them too?!" Akira yelled.

"So what if we are?" Nana sternly replied.

He grabbed an arrow from the quiver he had on his back, "Then this." He shot an arrow that barely missed her head. He shot another one that hit her in the arm. Senri stood behind him with his arm completely changed into a bear arm. Senri hit him in the back and he yelped in pain.

"Wait! Don't hurt him!" Ayame stood in front of Akira, "It's not his fault!"

***************************************************

The four of them (Cooro, Nana, Senri and Ayame) were sitting around a fire and Husky was leaning up against a tree while Akira was laying behind them unconscious, "You see back in Deru we lived in an all +Anima orphanage." Ayame started, "We all had fun and we were always nice to each other." She paused, "That was until a few years ago. Onee-chan and I were reading when the eldest kids there came up to us. They all started to go +Anima on us.

"We just thought that they were going to show us another trick, but that wasn't even close to it. One swiped its claw at me and I started to bleed. Akira stood up for me, but just got knocked down. This stuff went on for about an hour. We were close to death, but we didn't turn into a +Anima." She took a deep breath, "We only escaped when Onee-chan got the chance to grab my wrist and used whatever might he had to toss me out of the way.

"I started to run into the woods. I hide crying wondering if we would live, which somehow- as you could see, he did. I didn't know that, but I need to clean my cuts so I wouldn't die. I decided to go to the river, where I saw him laying there, blood all over his clothes." She whipped some tears up from her eyes.

You could see that Senri was sorry for what he did. Nana put on a jacket and said, "We're sorry, we didn't know…Is he okay though?"

"He's been through worse, so I bet he's fine!" Aya put a fake smile on. No one was fooled by her fake smile; they could all see she was sad, "More importantly are you okay?"

Nana giggled, "I'm fine! The arrow missed my bone so I'm fine!"

Senri picked a flower that was next to where Akira was laying, "Akira and Ayame." He said as he pressed the flower in a little book he was always carrying

Nana yawned and stretched her arm that wasn't hurt, "I'm tired. If no one minds I'm going to bed."

"I think I will, too!" Cooro added with a small yawn.

"We all should." Husky sat down at the bottom of the tree. Senri nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to wait for Onee-can to wake up." Ayame went over to her brother and lay by him.

*****************************************************

**So whatcha' think of it? I don't think I want to continue until I get some people to say that I should.**

**Hope you liked my story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to thank everyone who said 'Just keep on rolling'!**

**I've been having this obsention with a certain video game and well…I get stuck on it every other level. Pathetic, I know.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own +Anima in any way!**

**CLAIMER: I do own Ayame and Akira though.**

**Happy reading!**

Ayame stretched her arms as she sat up. No one else was at the little campsite; not even Akira. She looked around in dismay. She couldn't even find foot prints. Ayame calmed herself down, got up and went to the river. As she was walking through some bushes she saw them at the river.

Cooro was helping Husky catch fish while Nana and Senri watched. Akira was nowhere in sight, "Have you seen Akira?" She asked sitting next to Nana.

"He's not at camp?" Nana looked at Ayame's worried face, Aya tried to hide it by looking down at the water, "Cooooorooo! Have you seen Akira?"

He flew down to them, "Nope! Husky have you?"

"I think he went to look for a town earlier this morning." Husky dived back in the water trying to ignore Ayame.

"Does he hate me?" She whispered to Nana as Cooro went back to work.

"He hates all girls." Nana sighed, "He's always like this."

"Maybe he'll talk to me one day." She said more to herself then to Nana.

Senri heard a rustling noise in the bush so he pointed to it. The others stopped what they were doing to look in that direction. Nana felt a hand on her shoulder and screamed. Turned out it was just Akira, "You're a jerk!" She yelled at him.

He couldn't help, but laugh, "You all looked like you were ready to attack the bush!" Ayame stood up and hit him across the head.

"You can't go one day without playing a prank!" Ayame pushed her brother into the water, "That's what you get." He swam over to Nana's feet (he's still under water) and pulled her under.

She screamed and kicked him as she resurfaced, "You are such a jerk!"

"I know!" He was laughing really hard.

Husky got out of the water and Cooro flew down to land, "You're way too loud, Nana." Husky commented drying himself off.

"Excuse me?!" Nana got out of the water and put her hands on her hips, "You are so rude!" She stomped back to the camp and Husky shrugged.

Akira got out of the water and went to see how much food they caught, "Psh, that's not even to feed a bear!" Senri looked over at him, "Not you Senri."

"Well sorry if there aren't enough fish in this one spot." Husky retorted back. Ayame went over and hit Akira on the head.

"Let's get back to camp so we can eat!" Cooro said starting to fly.

"Yeah." She grasped onto Akira's wrist like she would whenever she was mad at him. They got back to camp and Nana actually wasn't there.

"She probably went to change into some new outfit." Husky completely ignored the fact they were in a forest and she could have been hurt.

"What if she was killed!?" Akira yelled trying to scare the others.

"Shut up!" She hit him again, "I'll go look for her." She let go of his wrist and started off deep into the forest. Senri sat down by where the fire use to be and tried to start another one. Cooro watched Senri while Husky sat the fish down and sighed. Akira smirked as he headed for his bow n' arrow.

"I bet I could shoot a farther tree than you Husky." There was a very big smirk on his face now.

"Oh really?" Husky got up, "You really think that?"

"Yeah I do." Akira grabbed an arrow and his bow, "You want to make a bet?"

"I'm not that stupid." He sat back down folding his arms across his chest.

"Whatever you say, Ms. Husky."

"I know you're just trying to aggravate me and it is working." He took a deep breath.

"Is little girly you afraid of a big strong man like me?" Husky got up angrily.

"Give me that!" He stole the bow and arrow from him, "What's your stupid challenge?"

Akira smirked, "We each shoot three arrows. The one who hits the farthest tree wins."

"What are we betting?"

"All our gillah."

"You're on." They each took a bow and three arrows. Husky shot the first one at the fourth tree. Akira hit the first. Husky took his second arrow and hit the sixth. Akira hit the second. Husky took his last one and hit the ninth; "Be ready to give all your gillah to m-" He stopped in amazement, Akira hit a tree that they could barely see.

"Pay up kiddo!" Akira smiled. Husky gave him all the gillah he had with a sigh.

"You are such a scammer!"

**********************************************

Ayame hadn't been searching long, but she was already tired, "How far did this girl go?!" She was leaning up against a tree catching her breath, "I'll look for a little longer." She came to a small clearing where she saw Nana making some clothing, "THERE YOU ARE!" Nana jumped at her yelling.

"You…were looking for me?" Nana looked up at her with a smile.

"Yeah, plus I couldn't stand another person dead!" She laughed as she sat down next to her.

"Stupid Husky." Nana pouted, "He's always saying rude things to me!"

"You were the one that told me hated girls." She giggled, "So why are you down in the dumps?"

"Well I'm sick and tired of him being rude!"

"I know how you feel, Akira likes getting on people's nerves! So I know exactly what you're going through."  
"It's easier for you since he's you're brother."

"I guess, but sometimes you just have to take a deep breath and let it pass." That's not even close to how she treats situations where Akira is being annoying, but she wanted to make Nana feel better.

"I guess." She sighed. By this time Nana felt like Ayame was an older sister to her (even though she's only older by a year), "We should go back to camp now, huh?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Ayame took her hand, pulled her up and started to skip.

**********************************************

When they got back to camp Akira was telling Cooro about some of his 'real and amazing adventures. Ayame sat next to her brother with a yawn, "Back." She looked over and saw Husky pouting, "What did you do to him, Aki!?"

"He agreed to the bet!" Akira put his hands on his hips.

"I told you to stop stealing money from people younger than you!"

"I take money from you and you're a little kid!"

"I'M YOUR SISTER IDOIT!"

The others just watched as they yelled back and forth at each other, "Husky aren't you going to hit one of them with your staff?" Cooro asked titling his head a little to the side.

"Oh yeah." Husky got out his staff and hit Cooro on the head.

"Owie! Why'd you hit me?"

"Like I said it's the **Cooro** punishment stick and you asked for it."

***********************************************

**I know you're all made that Cooro barely said anything, but to make up for the next chapter is going to be about him!**

**I can tell all of you are also mad that Akira was being mean to Husky, but hey that's just good old Akira!**

**See you all in the next chapter!**

**A plus tard (see later in french (ah pue tare))!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I made it to the third chapter?! I just want to say thank you to everyone who said 'keep on rolling'!**

**This is my longest chapter! Hip, hip horrah! Lets see...in this chapter Cooro and Akira get lost and find a cute little town!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own +Anima in anyway.**

**CLAIMER: I DO own Akira, Ayame, everone in Ringo village and Ringo village, though!**

**Happy reading!**

---------------------------------------------------

Akira heard crunching of leaves under someone's feet. He sat up and looked around. He caught a small glimpse of a person. He got up carful enough not to wake any one up and went to investigate. He stopped at a certain tree; he had heard the noise of someone chewing on an apple, "Cooro?!" He whispered loud enough for Cooro to her.

"Yes?" Cooro whispered back setting down an apple. He had his wings out and it looked like he'd been there for hours (which he hadn't).

"Why are you eating at this time of night?!"

"I couldn't sleep I was so hungry." He started to kick his legs as they hung from the giant tree.

"Get down no-" Akira stopped talking when he heard the growl of a bear, "That's not Senri is it?"

"Nope. It's a bear and it's right behind you." He turned around slowly and froze when he saw a snarling behind him. Cooro flew down to him, "Grab my hand." Akira grabbed his hand while still staring at the bear that looked as if it was going to attack them at any moment. Akira didn't weigh too much, so it was easy for Cooro to fly a little ways away.

When they landed Akira took a deep breath, and then screamed this: "Why the heck was a bear this close to a town and blah blah blah blah blah." Or at least that's what Cooro heard. He had actually managed to completely ignore his rambling.

"I hear a town." Akira stopped babbling and listened. He heard it too. It sounded like a festival was going on; but this late at night? He took his hand and went in the sound of the direction. There were people lined all over the streets with lanterns and strange hats. People were laughing and kids with strange masks were running around playing with each other. The women were all wearing very pretty dresses that would cost a fortune if this were the capital.

"What kind of festival is this?" He looked at Cooro, but Cooro was still staring at the little kids with masks.

"Can I get a mask?" He asked. It looked as if he was a little boy asking his father for a toy.

"Sure." Cooro put his wings back in and they started into the town. It was hard to walk without running into little kids. In the middle of the little village it looked like a small shopping center. There were stands for almost everything; masks, lanterns, food, hats, star shaped cookies and much, much more.

"Wow this is amazing!" He commented with a smile, "Can I go get a mask?"

"Sure, here's some money, buy whatever you want!" He handed him the bag of money he had won from Husky. Cooro ran to one of the mask stands and Akira went to a lantern stand next to that stand, "Wow, these lanterns are really well crafted, sir did you make these?"

"Actually my two trouble making daughters calmed down for a bit and helped make them with my oldest daughter. This is their favorite festival!" The man chuckled.

"What exactly is this festival?"

"Nagareboshi festival. It's a very sacred festival to us; I can see you're not from Ringo, though!"

"No I'm not, but it's a very beautiful festival…" He looked up at the square paper lights that were hanging from strings above him.

"Akira, like my mask?" He looked over at Cooro who had a mask that looked like a demon on his face.

"Cute!" He laughed at the strange looking mask, "Let's each get a lantern too." Cooro took off the mask and shook his head yes. The man Akira had been talking to had very pretty paper lamps that each had a different hiragana character on them. Akira grabbed one with the one with a C in on it, "Here you go, Cooro!"

Cooro took his lantern and grabbed a lamp that had an A on it, "Here you go, Akira!" They laughed as they exchanged lanterns. Akira grabbed his hand and ran over to a cookie stand.

"Pick out as many as you want!" He smirked, "I'll pay for them all!"

"Yay!" Cooro studied all the cookies before he found the three most perfect ones, "I want these."

"Alright!" As he pulled out his money two girls (who also had masks) ran past him and knocked the money out of his hands. One of the girls picked it up and they started to run, "My money…" He sighed, "Well they probably needed it."

Cooro started to run in the direction of the girls putting his mask back on, "Cooro get back here!" Akira yelled running after him. They ran down the streets until the two girls hide behind a sixteen year old girl with a mask and fire twirlers.

"Have you two gotten in trouble again?" She asked looking at the two girls who were much younger than her.

"NO. These two freaks were chasing us!" The older of the two girls yelled.

"Actually they stole my money!" Akira put his hands on his hips as Cooro walked up to them.

"Why do you look familiar?"

"I don't even know who you are freak!" The girl backed away.

"You look like the girl Nana use to live with!" He blurted.

"If you're talking about Deli then, yeah we lost my older sister Deli back at our old town, but just leave me alone!"

"Yuta, Lynne, give me what you stole." Lynne (the youngest) handed the bag of money to her, "Thank you." She walked over to Akira and gave it to him, "I'm sorry for their behavior. They're trouble makers."

"Thank you." Akira took the bag, but was just a little dumbstruck by the girls politeness, "May I have your name?"

"I'm sorry, I'm Kyoko." Kyoko shook his hand, "You are?"

"I'm Akira and this is Cooro!" He bowed to her, "It's nice to meet you!"

Cooro walked over to the little girls while Akira talked to Kyoko about the festival, "Do you girls like the festival?"

"Yeah, so what?" Yuta pouted.

"Here." He handed them each a cookie, "I hear that people are suppose to eat them for good luck and since you had to steal money from us I guess that you didn't have enough money to get them on your own."

"T-thank you." The two took the cookies and started to eat them.

"Hey Cooro!" Cooro turned around and Akira had a mask, "Like it?"

"It's really cool!" Everyone still had their masks on, which as you can see is a tradition.

"Kyoko told me that you have to keep your mask on all night. The festival goes on for a whole week!"

"Wow! It sounds like fun, can we stay?"

Then it struck him, "F…first we should find the others…"

"Can we just stay a few days first? They'll find the town eventually!"

"True…" He took a moment to think, "Sure, but where would we stay?"

"It just so happened that our parents own an inn." Kyoko told them with a small giggle.

"Alright we'll stay there for a few days!" Akira demanded. Cooro was jumping for joy.

"Come this way." She took her little sisters hand and started down a small street. There were not people dressed up or people holding lanterns, but there were many, many decorations. There were lamps like the ones at the man's shop and there was masks one the walls of the two buildings around them.

As they entered the inn there were more decorations inside then there were outside.

"Mother!" Kyoko shouted.

"Yes, darling?" A woman in a very pretty emerald green dress, walked in the room.

"Mother we have two guests. They are travelers who you're two youngest daughter stole money from." She put down the twirlers and put one hand on her hip.

"You two are always getting in trouble." The woman came over to them and took the little girl's hands, "Actually have fun that isn't stealing, alright?" They shook their heads and ran out the door. Their mother took a deep breath, "I'm very sorry, they are trouble makers."

"I was just like them!" Akira laughed, "Anyways, do you mind if we get a room later? We would really like to look at the rest of the festival before morning."

"I don't mind at all, we don't get very much business so there are plenty of rooms that are open."

"Thanks!" He bowed and took Cooro's hand, "TO THE SHOPPING CENTER!" He ran out the door.

"They're very outgoing. I just hope they know what's in store for them these next few days…" The woman said to her daughter. Kyoko just sighed and left to her room.

**********************************************

Husky was the first to wake up, it was pretty early, but this is when he always woke up. He got up and yawned, "Where's Cooro and Akira?!" He stepped on Nana to wake her up, "Do you know where Cooro and Akira went?"

"Ow and no!" She got up and folded her arms across her chest, "You don't have to be so ru-" She had just realized what he said, "Cooro and Akira are missing?!" She franticly yelled. Senri sat up rubbing his eyes. Ayame got up quickly when she heard the words: blank and blank are missing?!

"WHERE'S MY BROTEHR!?" She yelled, "He's fragile he brakes easily!" Ayame had totally lost her cool.

"Calm down we'll find him." Husky reassured, but she was too frantic to notice that he actually was tiring to be nice.

Senri sniffed the air and shook his head no; he had no clue where the two were.

"We'll just search the forest. No matter what we have to come back her in an hour." NO. MATTER. WHAT. Were the words that were stuck in Ayame's head.

_No matter what, okay. _She smiled.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because I know we'll find them!" Nana was looking up to her even more now. She was jealous that she could keep a smile even though her own brother was gone.

"I'll go north." Husky started off the way of the river. Nana looked around.

"Can I go with you Aya?" She asked. Ayame could tell she was afraid to go alone, so she said yes. Senri stayed at the camp until the others were gone, then left.

Husky went in the direction of the town, so it wasn't very long before he made it there. The town looked different than it did last night though. Now it had colorful ribbon instead of string, it had paper flowers hanging from the ribbon. There were many flowers and the town was much more colorful. People were dressed in their normal clothes, but they all had a shouting star somewhere on their clothes or face.

Husky didn't even say 'wow' or 'this is amazing', but we all know that he was thinking it. He got distracted when he made it into the middle of the town. This time the shopping center had stands with jewelry, clothing and face paint (everyone had to have a shooting star, so why not have one on your face!)

He was studying the jewelry from every stand; some fake, some real. He stopped at a certain one and stared at it, but he soon remembered that Akira had cheated him out of his money, so he sighed, "I wonder where that cheat is anyways." He thought aloud. He noticed a spark over by an alley way and decided it wouldn't hurt to go see what it was.

When he made it there two little girls, one with blonde hair the other with black, were playing with sparklers. The younger one almost hit the older one with the sparkler, "Watch it Lynne!" The older one yelled.

"Sowwy, Yuta." Lynne looked like she was guilty for something.

"Let's get back home." They came out of the alley and Lynne bumped into some man.

"Hey kid watch where you're going!" He yelled and she started to get teary eyed.

"Don't talk to her that way!" Yuta yelled back.

"What did you say kid?!" The man hit Yuta and pushed Lynne down. Husky took a deep breath and stepped out of his hiding spot.

"You think you're so tough because you could beat up two little girls?" He said as calmly as he could.

"You better watch your mouth kid."

Husky pointed his staff at the man, "Try me." The two were about to start a fight when Husky heard a familiar voice.

**********************************************

Ayame and Nana were completely lost. They didn't know if they were near the river or near a town, but what they did know is that they were lost.

"Ayame are we going to get out of here b…before night?" Nana asked shaking at the thought of being in the middle of a forest, not knowing where she was and it being night.

"Probably…?" Even Ayame didn't know if they were in a safe place, "First we should find a body of water." Nana nodded, "We went…south? So it would behind us!"

"But we turned a few times, so it wouldn't be directly behind."

"Well if we just keep going directly back we might actually make it there, right?" The two girls just stared at each other with confused looks.

"I guess we could try that…" They did as Ayame suggested. They just kept going back and back and back and back. They had not made it to the river and they could not hear the rush of the water.

"I think we're evenly more lost." She said fake laughing.

"It's starting to get dark…" Nana was starting to freeze up.

"We'll find a town or body of water soon, don't worry!"

"H…hopefully…" She was still shaking and looked around, "Did you just s…see that bush sh…shake?!"  
"No, did you?" Ayame stared at her worried face.

"I…I guess not." Just then something had jumped from the bush and the two girls screamed. The two screams could be heard all throughout the forest.

**********************************************

**CLIFFHANGER! I love leaving you at cliff hangers... :3**

**You're all probably wondering what Nagareboshi means. Well it's Japanese for shooting star! Ringo is Japanese for apple. (This has got to be Cooro's favorite village!)**

**I have a shocker for the next chapter! I can't wait to submit it!**

**A plus tard!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I submitted this one quickly, woo!**

**I've got to thank all of you who have bared along with me.**

**I'm still stuck on that game, pathetic right?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own +Anima or anything about it.**

**CLAIMER: I DO own Ayame, Akira, Yagate, Massuda, everyone in the village and the village.**

**Happy Reading~**

----------------------------------

Husky had a towel over his shoulders as he sat on a bed in the Granite inn. He had fallen in the fountain and was soaking wet. A girl named Kyoko had helped him out and given him this room, "So your Cooro and Akira's friend!" She laughed.

"Yep, I helped Husky-" Husky hit Cooro with his 'Cooro punishment stick' before he couldn't finish sentence.

"You don't go around telling people your life story."

"Sorry…"

Akira came in from the other room with hot cocoa, "I've got cocoa!" He sat down the trey and Husky took a cup, "Where are the others?"

"They're probably back and camp right now." He sighed, "They're probably worried sick."

"We can't go back until the festival is over, so maybe they'll make it here in time?" Cooro tilted his head. Everything they were saying was wrong.  
************************************************

What they said was true for Senri, but as for the other two…

"Ayame, I don't see a river." Nana was clinging to the copper haired girls arm.

"Neither do I so…I declare we are…" Ayame took a moment to think, "Lost."

"Lost?!"

"Yep."

"If we just keeping walking straight we'll eventually find something, right?!"

"Maybe, but-" The two girls stopped walking when they heard rustling leavings behind them, "What was that?" Just then a bear walked out from the bushes. He didn't seem to notice them because he just kept moving on, but the girls were stupid enough to think it would hurt them and screamed.

The frightened bear let out a roar and they started to run. The bear wasn't even following them.

Yep they totally knew where they were.

**********************************************

Husky got off of the bed, "I guess we could stay for a while longer."

"Thank you Husky!" Cooro hugged him, "Tonight we'll get a lantern for you!"

"Whatever." He got out of the jet black haired boy's grasp and stepped aside, "I guess since we're here we could look around."

"Yay!" Cooro and Akira yelled clapping their hands. The three left the inn and went back to the shopping center. It was the same as when they left it, none of the decorations were touched, people were buying things from stands and kids were roaming the streets with smiles. There was one thing that was different though. Something was wrong, but none of them could put their fingers on it. Was it the decorations? They hadn't been touched. Maybe it was the perfectness of everything that was making them uneasy. Whatever it was they shrugged it off and went to start shopping.

There was a little stand where they were selling apples; that atomatically made it perfect for Cooro. There was a stand selling real jewelry; we've lost Husky. And one with sweets; three strikes and you're OUT. The three were on complete opposite sides of the fountain, so none of them noticed how much money they were wasting.

The evening bell had started to ring and everyone immediately started to run back into their houses. People left whatever things they were carrying and ran. The three were the only ones near the fountain and anywhere else outside. It felt like a ghost town as a small breeze came through. Then two little kids came out from the distance. Cooro and Akira ran over to Husky.

The kids walked up to them and Akira noticed that looked as if they were only seven years old, "Aw, you're so cute!" He said to one of them. That one whipped him with his whip, "Ow! What the heck that hurt!" He backed off.

"We are not simple kids." The two little boys turned into +Anima wolves and Akira started to crack up.

"You're only +Anima! I can't believe I was worried about you two hurting me!" He laughed.

One took a swing at him and hit him right on the chest, "Keep this up and you might die." Akira hide behind Husky (who was shorter than him, so he didn't help very much).

"We don't want any trouble." Husky managed to say. Cooro ran up to them and spread his wings.

"Because we're just like you!" The boys smiled as they saw that there was someone who understood them.

"The people of this town call us beasts. We are only +Anima, but they are still afraid."

"Don't worry we won't hurt you because we understand."

Akira came out from hiding behind Husky when he noticed they were only misunderstood. The two boys grabbed their hands when they heard someone open a door; it was a high authority's door. They knew that they would want to kill them and ran into an abandoned apartment building.

"Why'd you run?" Akira asked.

"The people of this town are all trying to kill us, they're all monsters."

"But the three girls we met were very nice." Cooro didn't know who to believe right now; fellow +Anima or the ones who took him in?

"They're all beasts; they go hunting for us every night. You're probably wondering why haven't run away. We haven't because we can't leave until we know that our mother is okay!"

"It's alright." Akira put his hand on the aggravated little boy's head.

"You want us to show them you're not a beast?" For once it was Husky who offered, "I hate anyone who thinks that +Anima are monsters."

"Th-thank you!" The boy with grey hair hugged him.

"GET. OFF." He pushed him off, "What're your names?"

"I'm Yagate and this is Massuda." The boy with grey hair or Yagate put a smile on his face. As they were getting know each other's names, some people with swords broke through the old creaky door. They were on the top floor (3rd) so they were surprised that they made it there without falling through the floor.

"Yagate, Massuda, you have terrized this village for long enough!" The head of the team yelled.

"You humans don't get it!" Yagate screamed.

"We don't need to get the likes of you!"

"If you don't want to understand them, then they'll just have to leave." Cooro grabbed the two boys and jumped out the window. Right as they were about to hit the ground he flew up into the sky.

_Cooro you left us, idiot!_ Husky thought, _I'll have to think fast. I could go down the ladder on the side of the building…_

Husky backed up towards the doorway with no door (it just so happen to lead nowhere), "I guess +Anima are not fancied here? Well then I shall see you later." He jumped onto the ladder next to the useless doorway and climbed down it.

The idiots that they were left poor Akira alone. He's not the brightest person, so he had to think quicker than his brain has ever. He decided to do the same thing as Husky, "Tootaloo!" He waved as he TRIED to latch onto the ladder, but failed. He was now falling from a three story building.

**********************************************

"I wonder how Husky, Akira, Cooro and Senri are doing." Ayame wondered as she sat down against a tree.

"They're probably perfectly fine." Nana sat next to her and crossed her arms.

"I guess…" She looked next to her, "Is that a rock or a large beetle?!"

"Whatever it is I'm not taking any chances!" Nana spread her bat wings and started to fly in a different direction.

"Nana! WHY HAVEN'T YOU USED YOUR WINGS TO SEE WHERE WE WERE?!" Ayame screamed running after her.

**********************************************

**I have noticed that Senri has not popped up a lot so…HE WILL SCARE THE BAJEEBIES OUT OF THE GIRLS! MWAH HA HA HA HA HA!!!!**

**You are probably cursing at me for leaving you at another cliff hanger! I cannot tell a lie, I like leaving you at a cliffhanger!**

**The worst part about this cliffhanger though, is that it's about my beloved Akira falling off a three storie building. For me that is very hard.**

**A plus tard!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my god, can you believe that I took a month long break?! You all are probably about to kill me and I am very, very, very sorry! I've been pretty occupied with reading mangas and listening to music, again I'm sorry.**

**Anyways, in this chapter, as promised you get to see what happened to my darling Akira!**

**I'm really glad that you have stuck with us this long and I think we all would like to give you a big thank you hug!**

**Me, Ayame, Akira, Cooro and Nana: Thank you! *hugs reader***

**Husky: Not going to do it. *pouts***

**Senri: …**

**I'd also like to thank everyone who has encouraged this to go on, so thank you o' so much!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own +Anima or anything about it.**

**CLAIMER: I DO own Akira, Ayame, Yagate, Massuda and anything that has to do with Ringo village.**

**Enjoy!**

**----------------------------------**

Akira didn't want to die in such a stupid way. He knew that if he wanted to die it would be protecting Ayame. He braced himself for impacted…but it didn't come. He opened his eyes and saw Husky's face, "H-Husky…a-am I floating?" He didn't answer, he just shook his head no, "No wings, right?" He nodded, "Than how am I still alive.

"T-tail." Husky managed to say. Akira gasped then fell onto him.

Akira jolted up and tried to look at the tail that was now protruding from him, "No, no, no, I can't be a +Anima…for Ayame's sake…" He franticly studied the hair that grew on his arms, his tail and the ears that sprouted from his head.

"Talk later, run now." Husky grabbed onto his wrist and ran into the forest where Cooro, Yagate and Massuda were.

"Akira's a +Anima?!" Cooro studied Akira's new features with a big goofy smile on his face.

"What am I though?"

"You're a monkey!" The two younger children exclaimed with a laugh. Akira was still very frantic, so he was trying to catch his tail.

"Are you sure he's not a dog." Husky remarked.

"I can't be a +Anima!" He used his tail to go to the tree tops above.

"There's nothing you can do about, now you'll know the pain of being a +Anima!" Yagate laughed.

***************************************************  
Nana and Ayame were leaning against tree's regaining their breath, "Need water…" Ayame fell to the ground, "We need to find the boys!"

"We're not far from the campsite…" Nana had flown above the tree tops to see where they were.

"Is Senri there?"

"I don't know. I couldn't leave you to check."

"True." The girls sighed as they went back to walking, "You're lucky you can use your wings to fly instead of having to walk."

"I don't like using my +Anima powers, so really it's like I don't even have them." Nana pouted. The girls heard another rustling noise coming from the bush. It sounded like a very angry bear. When the figure came out of the bushes it had a big claw and looked as if it would kill them (they could see much of it because if they could they would see that it was only Senri).

Ayame grabbed Nana's wrist and started to run, "I HATE THE WOODS!" She yelled running. The two had ran very far in the opposite direction, so now they were even farther away from the campsite, "Why do bears want to kill us?"

"I-I don't know!" Nana gasped for her breath, "We-we need to find the boys…they have better sense of direction…"

"That is very, very true!" Although it was Ayame who did most of the running, she wasn't very worn out.

Night was starting to fall over the earth and Nana grasped Ayame's arm tightly, "N-night already?!"

"I thought you were a bat, how are you afraid of the dark?" She asked with a slight laugh.

"P-papa's coming for me."

"What?"

"P-papa's coming!" She started to run the direction towards the campsite.

Ayame sprung up and ran after her, "Hello!? Nana?! Stop running!"

***************************************************

Husky sighed as Akira rustled through the trees, "Why don't you just come down now?" He yelled getting even more aggravated by the seconds. When Akira didn't answer he whispered something into Yagate's ear and at his command he started climbing up the tree.

A few seconds later Akira had fallen out of the tree with minor injuries, "We are going back to the village now. Just as long as none of the villagers that trust us know about our +Anima powers, then we will be perfectly fine." Husky said with his hands on his hips.

"Did you have to tell him to push me out of the tree?!" Akira yelled. Cooro got up suddenly and spread his wings, "What is it Lassie?! Did Timothy fall down a well!?" Akira laughed at his own joke, which if you ask Husky wasn't very funny.

Cooro started to fly off in the opposite direction of the village, "Cooro!" They all yelled trying to stop him. Akira climbed back up the tree and started to hop from treetop to treetop so he could find him. Husky and the other two just started to run in the same direction without a clue of what lied ahead.

When Akira caught up with Cooro he grabbed onto his wing, "Hey Cooro! What do you think you're doing?!"

Cooro started to shake and whine, "I thought I saw Senri, let gooo!"

"Is that all?!" He let go of the frantic little boy, "Jeez, you scared the crap out of me." He sighed leaning relaxingly on the tree trunk.

"Hey, Akira."

"Yeah?"

"Where are the others?"

"Dang! Now I have to find them!" He grabbed Cooro's hand, put away his tail and such and started to run on two legs, "Husky, Yagate, Massuda!"

"Husky, Yagate, Massuda!" Cooro repeated.

***************************************************

Ayame had caught up with Nana. She tied the little girl to a tree and started to pace in front of her like she was a policeman…or woman, "Okay, Nana. If that is your real name! Why were you running?" She yelled sitting down and slamming her hands on the ground.

"I told you I was sorry; I was just really scared!" She yelled getting just as mad as Husky was, "NOW LET GO OF ME!" She yelled about to choke Ayame if she could get her hands undone.

"Okay, okay, sorry!" Ayame cut the rope with her pocket knife and stepped back, "Now what do we do?"

"How about we stay here until the boys find us, because I don't want to get killed by a bear." Nana sighed.

"Good idea." She sat down next to her and they both watched the stars. Then again; what else were they suppose to do?

***************************************************

**I hope you liked this chapter, I know it's really, really short, but hey as long as you enjoyed who cares about the length!**

**I just want to say I'm sorry again; I didn't mean to leave you for such a long time.**

**I'd also like to thank you all again! And hopefully you will still read this because I don't want to be talking to nobody!**

**A pue tard!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6?! What?! Where has time gone!**

**First I'd like to thank everyone who has commented or such! I'd also like to thank all the little-**

**Husky: This isn't an exception speech, turn off the stupid spot light.**

**Maybe I will! *turns off spotlight* HA! Take that Husky!**

**Anyways…I hope you have enjoyed my story so far! I also hope that Nana doesn't find out I used her toothbrush to clean the toilet!  
Nana: I'm right here; I can hear everything you say!**

**Oh…uhm I've gotta…I've gotta…go somewhere not here, enjoy!**

**Nana: GET BACK HERE!**

***screen goes black and you hear screams of terror***

**------------------------------**

"Ayame, my darling!" Akira yelled as he tackled his little sister, "I've missed you so much!"

"Y-you too, Akira." Ayame yawned, "W-where have you been?"

"Me and Cooro got lost and found some cute little…town…" Akira hit his hand to his forehead, "We completely forgot about them!" Ayame looked over her brother's shoulder and saw the others.

"Where is Senri?"

"There are so many things to explain I don't know where to start!" Akira sighed sitting next to his sister, "I should start when Cooro was in the apple tree." He explained the whole thing from when he woke up to when he tackled his sister. He left the fact that he was a +Anima out, though.

"So what are you going to do with them?" She pointed at Yagate and Massuda.

"We'll most likely have to drop them back off at that town." Husky sighed getting up.

"You can't!" Nana jolted up and ran over to Husky, "The people in that town will kill them!"

"We can't do anything about it."

"Yes we can!" Cooro skipped over to Husky, "Can't we somehow convince them to trust Yagate and Massuda?"

"I-I guess, but it's not very easy to change someone's mind." Husky stepped out of the little circle that was formed around him.

"I have an idea." Akira didn't have the happy tone, "I'll show them." Akira ran deep into the forest.

"Wait, I just remembered something." Ayame's face lit up.

"What would that be?" Nana asked turning to look at her.

"We've been walking AROUND that stupid town this whole time!" She cried.

"I'm going to see what Akira's doing." Husky left from sight in the direction of the town.

"I guess we should look for Senri?" Nana suggested.

***************************************************

Akira had a big smirk on his face, but it wasn't the kind of smirk a person liked to see, "Akira, wait up!" Husky ran up to him and took a deep breath, "What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to show the town how nice +Anima are!"He smiled as he made two fuzzy ears sprout from his head, "I wonder why I turned into a monkey; I'm afraid of monkeys…"

"I don't know." Husky looked as if he was deep in thought.

"What's wrong with you?" Now there was a long tail protruding from him.

"Nothing, nothing at all." That was one of his worst lies, plus we all know what's wrong with him. He was remembering how he became a +Anima.

"That's not true~!" Akira sang as he waved his tail in Husky's face, "Come on, you can tell little old Akira!"

"It's none of your business." Husky pouted.

"Yes it is~!"

"Stop it with the squiggle line!"

"No~!"

"Gah, you are so annoying!" He marched off in a different direction.

"Bye, bye, Husky darling!" Akira skipped to the inn. When he opened the door no one was at the counter, but he knew that Kyoko was here, "Oh Kyo~!"

"Yes?" Kyoko came out from her little sister's room and was in shock, "Y-you too?!"

"Yep, I just turned into a +Anima a while ago? But I'm not a bad boy am I?" Akira laughed.

***************************************************

"Senriii!" Nana yelled searching (by herself) for Senri, "I wonder why I had to go by myself?" She sighed while taking out her bat wings and her big bat ears, "Senri! Jump up and down if you can hear me!" She was hoping that would work, but it never does.

"Come on Senri!" Nana flew above the trees, but saw nothing, "Don't do this to me Senri!" She flew into the evening sky, but saw nothing but trees, "Senriii!" She yelled which soon followed by her screams of terror; that came from her. She was now falling from the sky.

"Why meee!?" She started to hit each branch a harder blow each time, but before the big impact on the ground; someone caught her.

"…Nana." The man with silver hair said.

"Senriii!" She latched on to Senri's neck, "Where have you been!" She knew that he wouldn't answer, but she asked anyways. It kind of like when you ask a murderer if he did it and he says he didn't even though he did. Senri's that murderer.

"Do you know your way back to camp?" There was no answer from him again, just a look that said it all; no, "T-that's fine Senri-" Nana had just noticed what she had been doing this whole time. She jumped out of Senri's arms and landed with a thud.

"I'm like super sorry!" She yelled franticly moving her hands back and forth. This time no reply from him think that he was annoyed by her. _W-what if he thinks I'm just a little brat or something?!_ Thoughts like that just kept popping up in her head.

"…Nana." Nana looked up from her worries and saw Senri pointing at the campsite.

"Finally!" She yelled running towards the fire. Nana was so happy she might have hugged that fire if she hadn't tripped over Husky's staff.

****************************************************

Ayame and Cooro were told to just go find the campsite together, but seeing as it's the happy-go-lucky, not so good with direction; Cooro and the doesn't think before she talks, never using her brain; Ayame, that's not going to be so easy.

"See anything Cooro!?" Ayame yelled up to Cooro (who was flying above the trees.

"I see apples!" Cooro started to fly towards the apple trees while Ayame tried to keep up with him.

"Cooro!" She yelled trying to stop him, but it came down to her having to run a super far distance, "W-why did you leave me…Cooro…"

"I wanted an apple!" There came two laughter's from the bushes behind them. Cooro didn't get scared, but Ayame did. She ended up backing up so far she hit the tree that he was sitting in.

"H-hello?" She managed to say. Two small kids came out of the bush.

"You _are_ as gullible as your brother said!" Yagate started to laugh so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Bah, I knew it was you!" What she really wanted to say were a few words that shouldn't have been in her vocabulary.

"Whaaatever you saaay!" Yagate went over to the tree that Cooro had been eating apples in, "Whatcha' doing?"

"Eating apples!" Cooro started to kick his legs and unfortunately he dropped an already eaten apple on Yagate's head.

"What the h-"

"I think I smell roasted fish!" Ayame interrupted, "It's coming from this way!" Cooro jumped out of the tree and landed next to Ayame. The three made it to the camp and saw Nana Senri roasting some fish over their campfire, "I see you found Senri!"

"Actually he found me…" Nana blushed of embarrassment that _he_ found her instead of the other way around.

"Does anyone know where Massu is?" Ayame commented as she sat down next to Nana. Yagate looked behind him franticly.

"He can't be alone in the forest!"

"Husky and Akira will find him."

"I guess." He sat down next to Senri and took a big bite of a salmon.

"I swear this forest hates us." Nana sighed.

***************************************************

Akira had a huge grin on his face as he ran into Husky in town, "Why are you so smiley?"

"No reason! Do you know the way back to camp from here?"

"Yeah, I guess." Husky was a little suspicious of him, but he got over it soon. Just a little bit before the made it back to camp they ran into a little black haired boy or Massu, "Why are you alone?" There was no reply from the little boy only a shrug.

"Come on we're going back to camp!" Akira grabbed Massu's hand and marched off. The three of them were the last to make it back to camp, but Akira didn't mind. He just sat down next to his sister and took a bite of fish, "Everything is straightened out. You guys should be able to go back to town without any trouble."

"What did you do aniki?" Ayame put down her fish and stared at her brother. She knew how smart he can be sometimes, but _he_ of all people could persuade a _whole_ village to _like_ +Anima when he himself didn't like them?! She couldn't believe it.

"Nothing much." He shrugged. The two little boys ran over and pretty much tackled him.

"Thank you onii-san!" Yagate took Massuda's hand and ran in the direction of town.

"I'm guessing we are not going to get to stay for the festival then, huh?" Cooro sighed.

"It looks that way!" Akira saw the sadness in Cooro's eyes, so he did something that would make him really happy. He whispered something into Senri's ear and Senri got up and left. Everyone waited in silence for to come back.

When he finally did he was carrying two deer's by their heads. Everyone knew what that meant; a feast. Only this menu didn't appeal to most of them…

****************************************************

**Dang that girl has claws…anyways!**

**Good job Senri, you managed to get two deer in recorded time! Simply amazing! *pets Senri***

**Good job Nana, you managed to out run me in three seconds! *pets Nana***

**Good job Cooro, you managed to kill me with your cuteness! *pets Cooro***

**Good job Akira, you managed not to get hurt this whole chapter! *pets Akira***

**Good job Ayame, you managed to not have a clue about you're brothers secret! *pets Ayame***

**And lastly good job Husky, you managed…not to hit Cooro on the head with a stick! I've always wanted to do this… *pets Husky* FINALLY! *dies***

**Anyways…what did you think of the chapter? Oh by the way for those who don't know aniki means big brother and onii-san also means big brother, but you use it when you are talking about someone who is not really your brother.**

**Next chapter: The Circus Freaks!**

**I've got to go hide in my closet so Husky doesn't kill me for petting him so, until next time; this was another chapter of Let's go Together!**

**A pue tard!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! *sheepish smile* How's life? Good? Good, I'm good too!**

**Husky: Just get to the point.**

**Oh, yeah…well…I know I haven't updated in a while, but I got lazy and I know I promised you a chapter about Circus freaks, but I got a better idea!**

**Nana: And that would be…?**

**Well…I decided to make a chapter full of Nana and Akira getting to know each other better! Is that okay? I mean I'll do one for everyone!  
Husky: Why so jittery?**

**I-I'm not jittery!  
Cooro: You're more jittery than Husky when he's surrounded by girls!  
Husky: SHUT. UP. *hits with Cooro Punishment Stick***

**Okay, okay, I'm a little jittery because I don't know if anyone will even read this!**

**Senri: I will…**

**D'aw thank you! *huggles Senri***

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own +Anima or the characters.**

**CLAIMER: I DO own Akira and Ayame.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

It was a cold and hideous day and inside a cute little town there was screaming. Apparently there has been a lot of local thievery, but we shall not start here. We are going to start in the little town next door where are gang was staying for the night.

"Ah, my dress ripped again!" Nana had been helping out at the inn and in exchange they would stay for free; on the down side, her clothes keep ripping, "Husky! I need more money!"

"No. Use their sewing kit and mend it back up yourself." Husky had been helping Nana out as extra work so they could make money.

"But that would be rude!"

"Too bad!" The argument went on for a quite a while before Akira came in and pick-pocketed Husky for his money.

"Here you go Nana." He handed her the money.

"Where'd you get this?" She asked gazing at it with big eyes.

"Husky."

"WHAT?!" He opened his little bag of money and it was true, Akira managed to pick-pocket him without anyone noticing, "You little-"

"So why don't we go shopping after you're done?" Akira interrupted.

"That would be nice!" Nana and Akira were smiling at each other and for some odd reason this made Husky a little mad.

"Get back to work stupid girl." He turned his head to hide his anger.

"Whatever!" Just then Cooro came into the room.

"Guess what!" He yelled jumping up and down excitedly.

"What?!" Nana was hoping for something along the lines of free clothing for the rest of her life, but she was only disappointed.

"Senri got a job as the cook here, so as long as we stay here we can get free food too!" Akira and Nana clapped for him, but Husky thought that it was too childish to do such a thing, "So I'm going to go eat something, see you later!"

"Wait! If you see Ayame tell her I'll be in town!" Cooro nodded and headed for the kitchen, "He's always this hyper, am I correct?"

"That's Cooro, for you! Anything that has to do with food; he gets excited about!" Nana laughed.

"You're not getting paid to slake off." Husky retorted.

"I'm not the one getting paid, you are!"

"It doesn't matter, just get back to work!" Nana stuck out her tongue and went back to work. After work just as promised Akira took her shopping and she even got to pick the store (usually she was forced to buy from the cheapest one because of Husky).

"Everything is so cute (and expensive) in this store!" Nana had a sparkle in her eye as she skipped along the store. Akira just smiled; he didn't seem to mind any of this. His sister doesn't like to buy clothing for herself, so when he gets the time to actually spend time with someone like this it makes him very happy.

"Buy anything because I'll make up for the money difference if you don't have enough!" Nana stopped and turned her head towards him slowly.

"I could never do such a thing!" She ran up to him, "I will never allow it!"

"I will, so too bad for you!" Nana was about to blurt something else back at him, but she saw a really pretty dress behind him.

"Ah, look at how pretty that is!" She ran around him and started to admire the big, complicated light red dress, "How much is it?" She looked at the little tag connected to the dress, "It's so much!" Akira came up from behind her and smirked, "No! I won't let you pay for it!"

"Come on! When someone wants to help you out you should say yes!"

"I would never be able to wear it because it would get dirty or ripped!" Akira had not taken that into account so he just nodded and didn't bug her any more about this dress, but he didn't give up; he was going to give her _whatever_ she wanted.

She casually browsed about the small store. She soon found the perfect dress and it she could pay for it, but she wouldn't have any money for accessories, "Thank you." She bowed to the person at the counter and she and Akira left the shop, "I usually have to go shopping alone, so thank you very much for taking me!"

"The pleasure is all mine and we are not even done yet!"

"Huh?" Akira took her hand and he took her to an accessories shop, "What are you doing?"

"I want you to get all prettied up and before you can say no I want you to know that instead think about it like you are doing it for me, okay?" Nana was a little confused so he clarified, "I don't have a sister who likes to wear really big and froofy dresses, so this is a once in a life time chance for me."

She finally understood why he pampered her so much. He loves his sister and would do anything for her, but he really just wanted to do this kind of thing with her and so does Nana, "Alright. I give in; I'll buy things." Akira smiled and the rest of the day was spent shopping.

When the two arrived back at the inn Husky and Ayame were waiting at the door with their hands on their hips. Nana and Akira looked at each other with a look of 'what did you do', but neither knew so they shrugged, "What's up you guys?" Akira tilted his head.

"Where were you big brother?!" Ayame screamed. You could tell by her voice that she had been really worried.

"Didn't Cooro tell you that Nana and I went into town?"

"No!" In the back of Akira's head he was thinking 'stupid Cooro'.

"And what did I do?" Nana turned her attention to Husky.

"How much?"

"How much what?"

"How much of MY money did you waste?" Nana gasped at Husky's remark.

"How dare you think that I would _waste_ your money!"

"You stupid girl you wasted all of my money didn't you?!"

"Don't call me that and I did okay!"

Akira being the guy he is, interrupted Husky (for the millionth time) before he could yell at Nana, "Is it already dinner time? Wow, let's go eat some of Senri's delicious food!" Akira took the girls hands and left Husky in his dust.

"H-hey wait up!" Husky ran after them.

They got to the dining area and the food was on the table, "Looks delicious, Senri!" Nana and Ayame gazed upon the feast of food. Senri nodded as he sat down next to Cooro.

"Let's eat!" Cooro threw his arms in the air and everyone dug into the giant meal.

* * *

**Aw, was Husky jealous that Nana and Akira were smiling at each other! *pets***

**Husky: *bits hand* Stupid. Girl.**

**Owie! Don't do that! Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter (even though it was short)! Who wants to close the chapter?**

**Cooro: Ooo, me, me!**

**You didn't get to talk much, so go ahead Cooro!**

**Cooro: We hope you had fun reading this chapter! Until next time! A plue tard!  
Husky: You messed it up. *hits with Cooro Punishment Stick* It's 'a PUE tard'.**

**Cooro: Oh! A pue tard!**

**Husky: That's better.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAUTION: WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ WAS WRITEN BY AN AUTHER WITH SEVERE WRITERS BLOCK. IT MAY CAUSE YOU TO THROW UP.**

**Hello everyone! I'm glad you decided to join us once again! Let's see…what's on the agenda…hm…oh yes! Today's chapter is a bonding moment with…COORO AND AKIRA! Yay! *claps for self***

**Husky: So…noisy…**

**Well excuse me! At least Cooro and Akira are happy! Right?**

**Cooro: Do I get to eat?**

**Yes.**

**Cooro: Then I'm happy!**

**Good! What about…oh yeah I lost Akira…so I'll speak for him! *gets out Akira puppet***

**Fake Akira: Of course I'm happy because I love you!  
Aw thank you!**

**Husky: *rips puppet to shreds* That's better.**

***shock* I…loved that puppet…**

**Nana: I guess I'll do the claiming… DISCLAIMER: Monkey does not own +Anima or anything about it. Claimer: She does own Akira and Ayame. Senri take it away!**

**Senri: Happy…Reading…**

**Note: All of the 'bonding' chapters are based in the same town!**

* * *

Today started out like any other day; Cooro was hungry, "Is breakfast almost ready Senri?" Cooro peered over the counter where Senri had been making their breakfasts. He shook his head no, "Aw…but I'm really hungry!" This time Senri did not answer, "I'll just wait."

"Thank goodness!" Akira shouted causing Cooro to fall off his seat, "I don't think I could've taken that anymore!"

"I'm sorry!" Cooro rubbed the back of his head (which had hit the counter).

"Nah, its fine! How about we do something after breakfast?" He helped him up, "We could into town and I'll buy you some fresh fruit!"

"That sounds-" Just as Cooro was about to answer to Akira's offer Husky came in.

"I heard the word buy. You already wasted all of our money on pampering that stupid girl!"

"Don't be such a sour grape, I have money too!" Husky was stubborn and still did not agree, "Whatever…" When Husky's back was turned Akira whispered something to Cooro, "We'll leave right after breakfast." Cooro now had a big grin on his face.

Senri put the food up on the counter and now the two girls came skipping down the stairs; Nana's dress she bought yesterday was now decked out with lots of lace (complementary of Ayame), "Do you guys like my dress?" Nana twirled at the bottom of the stairs, "Ayame and the nice woman who works here helped me!"

"It looks good on you!" Akira flattered. Cooro agreed without a moments delay and Senri nodded. Husky on the other hand didn't say a word, "Well, let's eat!" Everyone took a seat at the counter.

After they were all done with their breakfast it was time for Akira and Cooro to go into town for fresh fruit, "Come on Akira!" Cooro cried.

"Coming, coming!" Akira put on his jacket and the two headed out, "When I lived in my old town the owner of the orphanage would always tell us that the best fruit comes from towns in this area."

"I've never had _fresh_ fruit. We always get the ones that fall on the ground…" Akira laughed a little at Cooro's sad face.

"Well there's first time for everything!" It was not long before they spotted a little stand selling fresh oranges, "There is one rule to buying fresh fruit though."

"What's that?"

"Don't ever buy the ones on the top! They've most likely been touched by a lot of people, but if you decide to buy one from the top, haggle the price down." Cooro nodded (even though most of it went in one ear and out the other), "Now watch a master at work!" Akira, now full-of-himself, walked to the stand proudly.

He grabbed one of the oranges from the top, put it on the stand, and then dug his hand into the basket causing some to fall off, "Hey, kid, do you mind?!" The man who owned the stand scolded.

"I'm sorry; I was just trying to get one of your more delicious oranges because I know that they are of higher quality and even though they are more expensive…" The man's eyes lit up as the words 'more expensive' came out of Akira's mouth.

"O-of course! They might be expensive, but delicious, yum!" Akira took three from the bottom of the basket (and of course knocked over all of them). He nudged Cooro to come over and pick up some.

"But these aren't fresh!" Cooro sighed.

"Yes they are." Akira whispered, "I'm so sorry sir, I just remembered that my darling sister is allergic to oranges, so sorry!" Before the man could yell Akira ran with Cooro who had a few of the oranges.

"These aren't fresh. I should know I've tasted food from the ground." He pouted.

"Ah, ah." Akira waved his finger, "Try them." Cooro took a big bite into one.

"They're delicious!"

"That's because they were from the bottom!"

"Oh, I get it!" Although those were the words that came out of his mouth, he only partly got what just happened. The next victims of Akira's antics were the melon stand and the banana stand. The last one, but not least, was the apple stand.

When he came back to Cooro with all the fruit he was out of breath, "Jeez, people in this town really…know how to run! That doesn't matter though, how are those wonderful melons?"

"They're amazing, Akira, thank you so much!" Akira smiled; although he had been chased down by people before he still didn't mind stealing things to make someone happy, "I know that it's not right to steal, but these were on the ground, so we didn't steal, right?"

"Nope! We should be getting back to the inn." Hand in hand Cooro and Akira headed back to the inn, "We're back and what's for dinner?"

"Cooro?" Husky had an annoyed look on his face.

"Yes?"

"You didn't use your +Anima today, did you?"

"Nope!"

"Then how did you find the room to eat all that fruit." Husky pointed to the fruit scraps in Cooro's arms.

"I guess it's because…I…well…I don't know!" Cooro had a big grin on his face once again.

"Hey, you guys are finally back!" Nana and Ayame came from the kitchen with Senri, "You missed dinner; just to let you know!"

"Aw, I wanted some of Senri's srumshis food!"

* * *

**I've noticed that none of them are using their +Anima's…so I think I shall stray away from these bonding chapters for a while…sorry! I don't really have an idea for the next chapter, so if anyone would like to suggest anything, I'm open! If not I'll try to think about it on my own, so there will be another chapter before next week!**

**Anyways today's chapter was S H O R T, short! I hope that I can make the next one much longer…let's keep our fingers crossed! I should also thank everyone who has commented in a positive way because even just the tiniest word like 'that was funny' or 'I liked that' helps me boost my confidence that this story is doing well!**

**Nana: Can I close up the story this time?**

**Sure Nana!**

**Nana: Until next time! A pue tard!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I came up with quite an interesting plot for this next chapter…it's AYAME'S DEPRESSION! We all know the chapter of +Anima called 'Husky's depression', but I decided why not do a chapter sort of like that only for Ayame! What is this chapter about you ask?**

**Cooro: No one asked that.**

**Too bad because I did! Anyways this chapter is dedicated to my darling Ayame!**

**Ayame: No, don't waste your computer battery typing a chapter about me!**

**Too bad because I want to! I hope that you all like this chapter dedicated to one of my OC's! Anything else anyone would like to say before we start? Anyone?**

**Akira: Monkey needs to get a life!**

**Nana: Monkey needs to shower once in a while!**

**Cooro: NEKO CONEKO!**

**Senri: …**

**I didn't say insult me! Ugh, whatever…anyways…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own +Anima in any way.  
CLAIMER: I DO own Ayame and Akira.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

It was the hottest day of the year in a little town called Oonezumi (or rat). Our gang had only entered the town yesterday and they already wanted to leave, "It's so hot, Husky!" Nana whined.

"What am I suppose to do about that?!" Husky growled.

"Fan me with the towel!"

"I'm hungry; I'll be back later!" Husky quickly stood up and left the room, totally avoiding the question. Now there was some silence in the room…that was until Akira came in with Ayame.

"Hello, we're back!" He did a little twirl then sat next to Nana, "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing…absolutely, nothing."

"That's depressing!" Akira sang. Ayame quietly sat next to him; a spaced out look on her face the whole time, "You okay, sister?" At first she didn't answer, but when he clapped his hands in her face she jolted up.

"Yes…?"

"Are you okay?"

"I-I fine!" A fake smile covered her face.

"Hm…anyways…so Cooro…what are you doing?" Cooro looked over from where he had been eating some of the food that was due for lunch.

"Cooro, stop eating that!" Nana squealed trying to take it from him. Ayame abruptly stood up; which stopped all the fighting, "Yes Ayame?" She left the room without a single sign as to why, "What's wrong with her?" Nana asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Akira was about to leave when Nana stood up and decided to come too.

"I'm coming, too!" She smiled.

"Me too!" Although nobody thought that Cooro had been pay attention, he actually knew exactly what was going on. Senri nodded and came along.

When they made it outside of the inn they found nothing but heat. When inside of the blacksmith the only thing found was more _heat_. In the restaurants, heat. In the carpenter, heat. Soon enough Nana couldn't take it and got out of control.

"I can't take it ANY longer!" She yelled, "This heat will be the death of me!"

"Husky…"

"What about him?" Nana looked over at Senri who was pointing to Husky, "He can help us!" She ran over to him and grabbed his hand, "Help us find Ayame!"

"I'm busy and why would I do that, you have the bat ears and wings!" He took back his hand.

"Oh…yeah, but we need you to help from the ground!"

"Whatever!" Nana squealed and took out her bat ears (she didn't even care that she was in public). Cooro took out his wings and soared into the sky. Akira, Senri and Husky couldn't use their +Anima's at a time like this.

"Hear anything, Nana?" Nana didn't answer, "Hello? Knock, knock!" Just as Akira was about to give up Nana opened her mouth to talk.

"I hear her!"

"And I see her!" Cooro came down from the skies, "Some guys are-" Before he could finish Akira was already running at full speed. The three took a moment, but soon they grabbed Senri's hands and started to run after him. When at their destination Akira had taken a break to breath behind a building, "Hey look its-"

Cooro was dragged back there too, "I'll…handle it…she's…my sister!" Akira stepped out from hiding and walked over to some guys who were talking to her.

"Hey what's wrong?" One of them leaned down to Ayame to see her face.

"Nothing, now if you wouldn't mind, I would like to be alone." She turned her head.

"Now don't say that! Come on, why don't you come with us and we'll cheer you up."

"No that's alright."

"Come on."

"I said I want to be alone!" She kicked the three boys and they fell to the ground, "Now are you going to back off the easy way or the hard way?!" Ayame was at full rage right now and would pounce and kill in a heart-beat! Akira took a step back and now with the boy's out of the way she could see him perfectly.

She slowly started to walk away and just as she was going to run Husky tripped her.

"She's fragile don't hurt her!" Akira ran over to her.

"Did he see what she did to those guys…?" Husky muttered (he too was surprised that Ayame could be that deadly.

"Aya, why did you run from me?" Akira sat down next to her and didn't even look at her when he talked.

"N-no reason." She sat up and whipped the dirt from her face.

"You're the worst liar on earth."

"I-I'm not lying!" A few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Liar Mcliar pants!" He sang, still not looking at her.

"Nothing is wrong I swear!"

"You wouldn't be crying if nothing was wrong." It seemed as though that snapped her and now the water works started.

"I can't stand to be out of Sailand this long! I want to go back! I want to spend Mama and Papa's anniversary at their grave!" Akira finely got why she had not been her cheerful-self while they were in Asteria. He took out his +Anima and gave her a giant hug.

"I'm sorry, but we can't go back, ever." Ayame seemed to be in shock; her brother who hated +Anima became one himself?! She had a lot of questions to ask, but now didn't seem like a good time. Over in the peanut gallery Nana was balling her eyes out and Husky's eyes started to tear up while Cooro and Senri were smiling.

Akira let go of his sister and helped her off the ground, "L-let's get back to the inn…" Akira smiled, took her hand and started back for the inn. The other four trailed behind them. In the middle of that night Husky woke up suddenly.

Ayame (who always wakes up in the middle of the night) noticed that he seemed in deep thought, but she knew that he hated her so she didn't bug him, "Ayame?" She was surprised, but happy that he talked to her.

"Yes?"

"Is it true that you are from Sailand?" Ayame played back all of her memories in her head at that moment.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, good night." He covered his head with the blankets and the conversation ended, just like that. Now she could not go back to sleep; she was wondering why Husky was so interested in Sailand, how Akira became a +Anima and so many other things, but she knew that it would have to wait until the morning.

That morning when Ayame and Nana were helping the woman that owned the inn to make some clothing Ayame asked about Husky, "Why is Husky so interested that I'm from Sailand?" She asked making sure not to poke her fingers with the needles.

"Well…" Nana looked around, "I know he won't like that I'm going to tell you this but…" She looked around one more time before finishing herself, "He's the 'dead' prince of Sailand."

"I thought he looked familiar! He's Prince Myrrha!"

"Sh, don't tell him that I told you!" Ayame nodded and went back to work.

"I was also wondering how Akira became a +Anima, do you know?"

"I didn't even know that it was possible for someone his age!"

"What are you talking about, he's only thirteen?" Nana accidently stabbed her finger from the shocker, "And the only thing that I know about becoming a +Anima is that you have to be from ages five to fourteen." Nana again stabbed her finger, "I'll just ask him, but I think that you should put something around your finger…"

"Ah, I hadn't noticed!"

"I'll get something for it." Ayame and Nana had just noticed that the woman who they were helping had been sitting there the whole time with a smile on her face. She got up and left the room.

"I also hadn't noticed that she was still here..."

"I guess she doesn't hate +Anima…?" The two shrugged it off and went back to work.

* * *

**Did you like it? Huh, huh? Well I hope you did because I tried my hardest!**

**Husky: If this is your hardest than I'd like to see your worst.**

**Is that supposed to be an insult?!**

**Husky: Yes.**

**Thank you! :3**

**Anyways, I loved typing the brotherly love part! It brought out Akira's real personality (and I loved making Husky and Nana cry!**

**Husky and Nana: Hey!**

**This is probably a little confusing where they are from, but all secrets shall be reveled soon!**

**Cooro: I can't wait!**

**Neither can I! So…**

**Everyone (except Senri): Until next time!**

**A pue tard!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I had a whole lot of fun writing this!**

**Nana: You've been running out of ideas, so I'm just glad you came up with something!**

**Actually I've been running really low on ideas lately. If anyone could give me ideas, that would help!**

**Husky: You are so lazy that you can't even think of your own ideas?**

**Nu-uh! I just…I just…I'm just running low on brain power because I can't wait for Christmas!**

**Cooro: This is our first Christmas together!**

**I can't wait!**

**Anyways…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own +Anima in any way, shape or form.**

**CLAIMER: I DO own Akira and Ayame!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

The autumn breezes were starting to change into winter winds and the +Anima gang were coming up to their last town before they left to visit Hayden and Margret for a while. The winter frost was starting to cover the ground in the mornings and they could not sleep in the forests anymore, so what little money they had left they would have to use in this town. There was one thing that they did not know about this town though…

"No, we are not spending the last of our money, which is mine, on our own personal things. We'll use this money on the inn and the money we earn on food and clothes for the winter." The gang was trying to figure out what to do with the little bit of money they had left and, of course, Cooro wanted to spend it on a big 'end of autumn' feast, but only he agreed with that.

They all nodded and it was time for them to enter the town. The small town (which they did not know the name of) was very busy. People were rushing all about and they had a hard time finding the inn since no one would stop and help them. On the way there Ayame became uneasy and started to latch onto Nana.

"Nana-chan…" She mumbled. Nana looked over at her.

"Is something wrong?" Nana noticed the worried look on her face.

"I really don't know, but this place gives makes me really nervous." The grip she had on Nana's arm tightened. Nana was now feeling the same way. She couldn't help but look back every time she passed someone.

"I think this is it." Husky stopped suddenly and Nana tripped onto him. Both of them went bright red and he pushed her off, "You stupid girl!" He stomped off into the building.

"What's wrong with him?" Cooro shrugged. She took Cooro and Ayame's hands and led them into the inn. Akira and Senri were now left outside very awkwardly.

"It's getting cold, let's go inside!" Akira smiled and the two went inside. Now the feeling the girl's had were over coming Akira too, but unlike them he knew why he was feeling this way. They decided to go look for jobs around town. It was then that Akira and Ayame encountered something that would bring back painful memories. It was the one thing that they never wanted to see again; a sign that said 'DERU ORPHANAGE'.

The siblings were accompanied by Cooro and Husky. When they saw the sign they froze. Cooro and Husky looked at each other confused. They could feel their dark auras from over there, "You think they're okay?" Cooro asked. Husky shrugged and walked over to them.

"Are you two-" Ayame ran past Husky knocking off his feet, "What the-" He was again interrupted when Akira ran after her, "What is wrong with those two?"

"Don't you remember when Ayame told us about why Akira hates +Anima?" The scene of that night played back in his head…

_ You see back in Deru we lived in an all +Anima orphanage. We all had fun and we were always nice to each other. That was until a few years ago. Big brother and I were reading when the eldest kids there came up to us. They started to attack us with their +Anima powers._

Husky nodded remembering what happened. He took Cooro's hand and ran back to the bakery where Nana was helping out, "Nana!" Husky yelled.

"Hm?" Nana was really surprised that he just yelled her name.

"You need to talk to Akira-san and Ayame-chan!" Nana tilted her head to the side, "You remember what Ayame-chan told us that one night?" She nodded, "We're in Deru now." Now she was surprised that Husky cared and that they were in Deru without knowing, "I don't need this drama before we go back to visit Hayden and Margret!" The sparkle in Nana's eyes from knowing that Husky actually cared died out.

"I'll try to cheer her up, but do any of you know where she is?" Husky put on a sheepish smile, "I'll go find her!" She went over to the person she had been helping and told them that she had to leave.

"I want to talk to Akira." Husky looked at Cooro who was staring at his feet, "Is that okay?" He nodded and Cooro ran off with spreading his big black wings.

"Ugh, be careful…" Husky walked slowly back to the inn to talk with Senri.

* * *

It wasn't hard for Cooro to find Akira. Akira had been sitting not far from the outside of the town in a tree kicking his feet. He had his tail and ears out which made him easier to spot. Cooro swooped over to him and sat down next to him; not saying a word. It was only a few moments before Akira noticed him sitting there.

"Hm? I didn't notice you sitting there." He looked over to Cooro who was also kicking his feet, "What are you doing here any ways?" There was no response, "Hey, Cooro?" He waved his hand in front of his face. Cooro jolted up and almost fell off.

"Yes?!"

"Were you asleep?" Akira giggled.

"No, I was thinking, why don't you like Deru?" Akira's smiled turned into a frown as he bit his lip.

"I guess it's not because of the +Anima, they had their reasons. I guess it's because of all the memories of everyone…" Cooro listened to every word as if it would was Akira last, "Hm…I don't really know if it was the memories either, since I'm from Sailand…"

"Could it be that you don't want your past tackling you again? You want all it to stay the past right?" Akira was in shock; Cooro hit the nail on the head.

"Are you some type of physic?" The smile came back over his face and Cooro too smiled, "You are so cute!" He took Cooro into his hug of doom and that second the branch broke. Akira wrapped his tail around the tree branch above and grabbed Cooro, "You okay?"

"Yeah!"

"Great, now can you use your wings before I fall along with you?"

* * *

It wasn't that easy for Nana to find Ayame (mainly because she hates using her Anima). When she did find her Ayame was sitting in the snow with her head in her knees. Nana ran over her, trying her hardest not to get her dress covered in snow, "Ayame!" She yelled panting as she made it up to her, "Why are you all the way over here?" Ayame was sitting on the edge of town.

She just looked up and didn't say a word, "Don't you give me the silent treatment, I walked through four hundred pounds of snow just to look for you and you give me this?! I didn't even use my Anima, so take that!" Ayame giggled at how angry Nana was getting over this whole thing, "Two can play this game." She plopped onto the soft snow and folded her arms.

"Nana?" Nana turned her head to look at her, "Are there things…that you think are better off left alone?"

"Depending on the situation, I guess." It then came into Nana consideration that she was more worried about Akira then the memories or such, "You're worried that Akira is going to have a bad reaction to coming back here, aren't you?" Ayame was a little surprised that she found out so quickly.

"How'd you know?" The smile that could light up a room was now on Ayame's face.

"Female intuition?" Nana just then remembered that Husky told her to come back right after she was done cheering up the 'stupid girl', "Husky has something for us at the bakery!" She grabbed her hand and they started off for the bakery.

* * *

Everyone was now in the bakery where Husky told them to go. Husky and Senri were hiding something behind them, "This has to be the stupidest thing I have ever done, but the bakery workers said they would help me so here you go." They stepped out of the way and everyone's eyes lit up; on the table was exactly what Cooro had been hoping for and so much more.

Everyone ran up to the table and clapped their hands together, "Itadakimasu!" They all started to eat; it was the perfect ending to the autumn season.

"I want to say something real quick!" Everyone looked up at Akira, "Thank you for everything you have done for us, you've welcomed us into your family even though we are outsiders. Thank you!"

"And we'd like to thank you for everything you've done for us!" Nana smiled. The rest of the days from now on would be very good…everyone had that feeling.

* * *

**The best part about writing this was when I was writing the ending I was listening to Sweet Victory on SpongeBob! So, let me think…hm…everyone needs to give a proper good-bye, after all we won't see you until next year! Nana you start!**

**Nana: We hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Husky!**

**Husky: Ugh…I hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**Akira!**

**Akira: I hope you have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Ayame!**

**Ayame: Please have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Cooro!**

**Cooro: I hope you have a super duper Merry Christmas and a super duper Happy New Year!**

**Senri!**

**Senri: Merry…Christmas…Happy…New Year.**

**Lastly, me! Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Everyone: Until next time!**

**A pue tard!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, I'm very sorry that I haven't updated, but because of my obsession with Vocaloids and my ideas tank was on low. Creepily my elder sister gave me the idea for this chapter. She was talking about what if someone had a worm +Anima. I told her that +Anima's could only have ANIMAL ANIMA's (which she knew) and then she said that it could be someone's wacked out dream and that is how this happened!**

**Nana: Wow…**

**Don't kill me for destroying Husky's soul in this chapter! I would also like to add that it started to get confusing with the whole gender issue and stuff during his dream…**

**Husky: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!**

**Nothing my darling Husky! ANWAYS, this chapter is everyone's wacked out dreams…nightmares!**

**Cooro: Nightmares?**

**Nothing my darling Cooro! So…uhm…**

**Senri: Claiming…**

**Oh yes!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own +Anima in any way, shape or form.**

**CLAIMER: I DO own Akira and Ayame.**

**Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

  
**

It was a dead winter's night and the +Anima gang was on their way to Margret and Hayden's house, unfortunately it had already become night and everyone was tired. They were forced to sleep in the forest.

"I really don't want to sleep in the forest…" Nana looked around paranoid.

"It's okay Nana; you're with us so you'll be fine!" Cooro reassured. Nana took a deep breath.

"T-thank you Cooro." Ayame and Akira were snuggled up by the fire (that had been put out), "I wished I had a brother like that…" Husky sighed.

"Just go to sleep." He lay down and turned over and Cooro did the same. Nana made herself comfortable and fell asleep. Senri is usually the last to sleep, so no one worried about him.

* * *

Akira lifted his head slowly and looked around. He was in an open grassy field. There was no one else there except a strange looking boy. He had blonde hair with rainbow streaks and tan skin. Akira sat up and looked at the boy oddly.

"Uhm…who are you?" The boy turned to him, but didn't answer, "Where am I? And where is my sister?" The boy's eyes were a bright pink, "Hello?!"

"Hi." He sat down cross legged, "I'm Fumio, and it is a pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand for Akira to shake.

"I'm Akira; it's a pleasure to meet you too!" He shook his hand, but noticed that he had a +Anima marking on his finger, "Ah, are you a +Anima?" Fumio looked at his hand.

"Yes, I am! Would you like to see?" Akira nodded. Fumio stood up and stretched out his arm. He then disappeared. Akira was shocked; where did he go, "Down here!" He looked at the ground and there was a little worm.

"Fumio?!" He picked up Fumio and he climbed onto Akira's finger, "What happened to you?"

"I turned into an earthworm; it's my Anima!"

"I thought that Anima's could only be animals…?" He laughed.

"I'm special!" He paused for a second and Akira tilted his head, "I just helped the Earth!" Akira jumped back.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew!" He jumped up and down causing Fumio to drop out of his hand, "Ah, Fumio!" He heard a small yelling, "Fumio! Fumio! Dang, Fumio, where are you?!" He dropped to his knees and started to look through each patch of orange grass, "This is going to take forever!"

* * *

Husky opened his eyes and looked around. Everyone was asleep on the ground. The sun was coming up and it was starting to get easier for him to see everything around him. He was the first awake, but soon everyone else woke up. 'Cooro' sat up and looked over at Husky.

"Good morning Husky!" He jolted backwards with shock; Cooro was a girl.

"C-Cooro, are you okay?!" Cooro tilted her (his) head.

"N-never mind, I-I need to be alone, so I'll be right back!" He scrambled into one of the bushes. _What the heck is going on?! This probably just some kind of dream…yeah…a-a dream…right?! _ He looked back over the bushes and fell over; all of them were girls. _Nightmare, nightmare! I hate girls…stupid dream!_

He walked out from the bushes.

"Good morning Husky!" Akira- I mean…Akari, jumped over to him, but he dodged.

"Don't touch me." Once again his heart almost stopped when he saw that Nana and Ayame were in fact boys. He hated this in every aspect, "S-so…uhm…we're going to Hayden and Margret-san's house right?"

"Yeah, is something wrong Husky?" Nana- er…Nano (?) asked.

"N-" He almost screamed when he looked down and spotted that he in fact was a girl, "W-why am I in a dress?! Why am I girl?! What is going on?!" Everyone looked at him…I mean her, confused.

"What do you mean by that, we are all acting perfectly normal?" Ayame…opps…yeah Ayame (HA!) asked. Husky paced back and forth confused.

"I-I need another moment to think, so…!" He ran into the forest again. _This is an absolute nightmare, NIGHTMARE!_ Everyone was looking at one another with puzzled looks.

* * *

Nana opened her eyes and sat up. She was sitting on a big canopy bed inside of a large room. The room was everything of her dreams. There was a closet full of pretty clothes and a sewing table. The side table next to her had a plate with homemade French bread and a glass (a very fancy glass) of water.

"Where am I?" She climbed off the bed and noticed that she was wearing a very pretty princess like dress, "Oh wow, where did I get this?" She twirled in front of a mirror to get a better look at it. She noticed that the necklace that Husky gave her wasn't around her neck, "Oh no, where did it go?!"

She franticly searched the side dressers for it, but she couldn't find it. She stopped when she saw the bread, "Wow, this looks delicious!" She tore a piece of bread off and put it in her mouth, "Mm, it tastes as good as it looks!" Suddenly the door opened and a man came in.

"Miss Nana, your breakfast is ready." The boy was blonde with rainbow streaks and bright pink eyes.

"M-miss Nana, what do you mean?" She noticed that the walls were made out of stone.

"Is something the matter Miss Nana, I have always called you that Princess." She almost chocked at the sound of _Princess_.

_Wait, I'm a princess?! My dream has come true! Wait…what about Cooro and the others? What about my Anima?_ He tilted his head at her franticness, "I'll be down in a second." He nodded, bowed and left. When he closed the doors she tried to open her wings and it work, "Thank goodness."

With all of her worries (except the one about Cooro and the others) aside, she went down stairs to check out the castle. It was very big and old with stone walls and beautiful glass decorations. She was dumbstruck at the beauty of it.

"I've never seen something so…so…BIG!" Her voice echoed through the hallways as she felt like she was going to get lost, "This place reminds me of the Maggie Coliseum! Except I knew where I was…" She soon came to a small room full of women who were sewing clothes.

"Princess, good morning!" They all crowded around her, "Please try on some of our new clothes, they would look adorable on you!"

"Uhm…I'm really hungry so I think I'll eat something first." She tried to break out of the crowd, but they wouldn't let her.

"You have to try our clothing first!" They chanted.

"I'm really hungry, please let me go!" Nana luckily escaped and started to run with them following her, "Please leave me alone!" She squealed while running. She then remembered about her bat Anima and used her sonic scream…or tried, but nothing came out, "What?!" She didn't have her bat wings nor did she have her large bat ears.

"Oh no!" She started to run once more, but they were up on her tail (figuratively speaking)!

* * *

Cooro opened his eyes and sat up right. He was in a small house that smelled like fresh apple pie with a faint aroma of ginger. Cooro got up and followed the smell to a tiny kitchen. There was a woman and her son baking pies. The boy had blonde hair with rainbow streaks.

"That smells delicious!" The woman and her son turned around to look at Cooro. They both had bright pink eyes.

"I see that you are awake!" The woman laughed, "And thank you, we pick the apples fresh from our orchard outside."

"Wow really?!" Suddenly he stopped and thought. _Ah, I wonder where the others are. Probably outside helping to pick apples…_He shrugged and decided to ask her, "Have you seen any of my friends."

"Well when I found you, you were alone, so unless you lost them they aren't here I can tell you that!"

"Oh…well…I should go look for them." He turned to leave when she stopped him.

"Wait, you should eat something first!" She set one of the pies on the table.

"I guess I should…and these apple pies look so tasty!" He sat down and piece by piece he stuffed it down his throat. Soon the pie was finished, "I should be leaving now! Thank you for the pie Miss!"

"Wait, are you sure that you wouldn't like to take some with you?" This time the boy stopped him. Cooro tilted his head to each side.

"I guess I should…Husky and Nana might get mad if I don't bring back any food, so if you don't mind, could I have some of your apples?" The woman laughed.

"Sure, we don't mind!" She took him out back to the orchard.

"Wow! This reminds me of when we went to that house of apples!" He ran for one of the trees and tried to open his wings, but they didn't come out. _Plop. _He fell on his bum, "Where are my wings?" He looked from side to side.

"What does that matter? Here's a basket and you can pick your own apples!" He took the basket and went over to one of the trees.

"Mm, they look so juicy…" He was drooling over how good the apples looked. The woman and her son were evilly grinning behind him, "Oh yeah, miss, what's your name?"

"I'm Rina and this is my son Fumio." She answered.

"Well I'm Cooro, it's nice to meet-" He couldn't finish his sentence because suddenly the tree disappeared and he fell to the ground, "Owie, where did the tree go?" Suddenly all of the trees disappeared along with the Rina and Fumio.

"Where did everything and everyone go?" He was then in a dark room, "Where am I now?"

* * *

Ayame slowly opened her eyes and was shocked when she did; she was a place all too familiar to her. She looked around franticly. She ran from one corner of the room to the other. As if it dropped from the sky, a stuffed bunny appeared. She jolted and scrambled to the wall. It was a cute little yellow stuffed rabbit.

"Stay away from me, Mr. Rabbit Bottoms!" The bunny kept walking closer, "C-come on, I didn't mean to drop you in the toilet! Plus, I wasn't the one who flushed it!" One of the rabbit's button eyes was falling off and the seams were coming undone, "Please leave me alone!"

It jumped up and sat on her shoulder. She screamed in fear, but when she saw that it wasn't going to hurt her she calmed down.

"W-why aren't you going to hurt me?" The rabbit smiled, "That is so cute, yet so creepy." The walls of the building fell down to reveal a large field. It was filled with +Anima children, "Mr. Rabbit Bottom, why am I here?" Suddenly they were in the middle of the forest.

"Don't do that, my heart nearly exploded!" She looked around only to see nothing but trees. She did hear a scream and saw Nana running. Behind her were a bunch of women, "Nana!" It seemed as though she didn't notice her, "Okay, whatever, give me the cold shoulder!"

Next she saw Husky pacing back and forth worriedly, "Husky, are you okay?" She tried to touch his shoulder, but it went right through and she fell over, "Okay, whatever!" Now it was Akira searching through the grass, "Big brother! What on Earth are you doing?" She tried to speak with her brother who also didn't notice her.

Last was Cooro; he was trapped in a box, "Cooro, how did you get in a box and what is going on?!"

* * *

Senri sat there awake listening to everyone squirm and have sudden outbursts of screaming. He sat there confused as each of them tossed and turned to their nightmares, "…?" Senri wanted to wake them up, but didn't and ended up having to sit there confused.

* * *

It felt like Akira had been searching for hours for the little worm Fumio, but it hadn't been that long. He had searched almost every patch and was starting to think that he would never find him.

"What will I do if I don't find him?!" He said worriedly, "No, don't think like that Akira, think positive! Oh look a penny!" He picked up the penny and flipped it over, "Heads, I look over there, tails, I look over there." He flipped the coin and it landed on heads.

"Okay, I'll look over the-" As he skipped to his destination he heard a crack from under his foot, "A-a-a-ah…"

* * *

Husky took a deep breath and walked back to everyone else. They were still very befuddled (yes, that is a real word). She (he) took another deep breath before letting it all off of his chest; after all he couldn't stand this any longer.

"You three are supposed to be guys along with me! Nana and Ayame are supposed to be the stupid blabber mouth girls!" Nana and Ayame looked offended, "I HATE girls, so explain to me why **I** am one!? THIS HAS TO BE THE STUPIDEST NIGHTMARE ON EARTH!" Nana teared up and Husky stepped back.

"You're so mean Husky!" He (she) came closer when suddenly…

* * *

Nana ran and ran and ran and ran and ran until she couldn't run any more. She didn't know if these ladies would EVER give up on trying to get her into those clothing. They went through turn after turn, hallway after hallway and she got even more lost then she was before!

Soon they came to a large opening in the wall and at the bottom were her friends. She smiled when she saw them and (thinking she had her Anima) jumped off and out of the opening. …Her wings never opened…she fell…or she thought she was going to, but...

* * *

Cooro looked around, but there was nothing except darkness. He reached his hand out for the light, but there was none. He looked at his shoulders only to see that his +Anima markings weren't there. He gasped, but no sound came out of his mouth.

Then when he looked forward again he saw something burning. It was Margret and Hayden's house. Inside of it were also all of his friends. He started to run towards when he tripped and…

* * *

Ayame was starting to get annoyed; no one was speaking to her, but merely doing their own thing. She felt like no one even noticed her anymore. Her friends all appeared around her and she saw everything in their nightmares.

She wanted to laugh, but shiver. She wanted to crack up and tear up, but hey this is Akira's little sister, so she ended up…

* * *

There were a few moments of silence and Senri was even more confused, but his heart skipped a beat when they all sprung up either screaming or laughing. Senri looked from each of their faces super confused. Then they looked from each other's faces.

"What's wrong with you?" They all asked to each other at the same time.

"Nothing." They all fell back and tried to sleep again. Senri wouldn't be able to sleep now and even though they were quiet for the rest of the night he was about to have a nightmare of his own.

* * *

**Woot! Longest and most creepy chapter yet! I hope that you enjoyed reading it and seeing poor little Husky be tortured!**

**Husky: *sitting in corner with dark aura***

**Nana: *doing the same***

**Yeah, sorry about that! So…yeah, Senri did more in that chapter and well…yup!**

**Cooro: Don't forget to ask.**

**Ask what? OH YEAH! If you have an OC that you would like to see appear in a chapter of Let's go Together send me the information in a message (not comment)! It would help me to get the next chapter out faster! It's time to go, so let's say our good-byes for now!**

**Everyone: Until next time!**

**A pue tard!**


	12. Back in action!

**Hello people of the world. This is the author of Let's go Together, Monkey. You're probably thinking, "So she finally decided to update". Well not quite. This is more of a…filler, if you will.**

**Husky: You mean an apology.**

**Yes! I'm super sorry that I haven't updated this in like eight months! I've had the same story idea in my head for the past few months and wish I could just start writing it, but I can't for some odd reason! And I'm trying to beat all of our Legend of Zelda games and I only have one left…Anyways, enough excuses. Now for the big announcement!**

**The eight-month Hiatus is over! I promise all of you (and you may hold this against her) that I will update before school starts (August 30****th****)! If I don't you may slice off my head!**

**Husky: Seriously?**

**Nana: Husky!**

**Of course not! I need my head to eat! Anyways…I have come up with an idea that will get my creative flow running and then I will do the chapters with donated OCs. I'm so excited! Oh wait, does anyone even read this or care about this anymore? If you do then…**

**Everyone: Thank you! *bows***

**Now if you will excuse me I must run to my laptop and start typing. See you in a bit! ^^**

**(And let's hope she has improved over the last eight months…)**


End file.
